


OH MY GOD!!!

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Alice Cooper walking in on her daughter masturbating, Archie and Jughead don't say/interact with Betty, Betty Cooper can't choose who she wants, Gen, Mostly Betty Cooper masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Betty gets caught masturbating.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	OH MY GOD!!!

Title: Oh My God!  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: Betty gets caught masturbating.  
Note: MMOM 2020 prompt: a parent walking in on the act Riverdale fandom. 

~~~ 

What a week Betty Cooper had!

First, she had kissed Archie Andrews, the boy next door, again, while she and Jughead were still technically together, but just going through a fight.

She loved Jughead, not him.

Then why had she been holding hands with him at Dilton's Bunker also known as the Sex Bunker?

It had been hard pretending that Jughead was dead when he hadn't been, in fact, he had been trying to find out that whole Stonewall Prep business and what really was what with the book series deal.

She fully remembered her first meeting with Archie, how they had waved at one another. 

How she helped him with reading.

How she had gotten a proposal from Young Archie, and had told him then that they should wait until they were both 18, and that she would accept then.

They were nearing that age now. 

She hadn't expected to fall for Jughead... but she had. 

She'd kissed him, she'd had sex with him. 

There even had been an unknowingly made sex tape that was floating around somewhere called Ponytail, courtesy of a Brett from Stonewall Prep.

Another day had found her once again with Archie in the Sex Bunker, where he had shown her that he had brought his guitar along. 

Oh no, she thought, don't start to sing, please Archie, it's... complicated, she thought. 

But he had. 

And so her heart had started to allow him into it, little by little she began to fall for him all over again, until she managed to snap herself out of it. 

"Archie, we can't! I love Jughead and you love Veronica! This is wrong!" 

And then had come the final straw. 

Principal Holden Honey had put her in charge of the Yearbook, which she handed in, but two days too late!

Her nails had dug into her skin again, she had gotten that upset, had almost been ready to kill the bastard right then and there, maybe courtesy of Dark Betty, but she was better than that, so her unspoken mantra of "relax Cooper, you are better than this" over and over managed to calm her down at least to a respectable pissed off level. 

Now she sat on her bed, not caring if anyone would walk in, if she wanted to be in the nude, then she was in the nude. 

She had burned all her diaries last night, all but one. 

The blonde sighed as she ran her fingers over her naked skin, while she ached to have them inside her pussy. 

She didn't care how hard or soft it was, but she couldn't help but wonder if you could die from too much or too hard masturbation.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" she asked nobody in particular but herself as her fingers from one hand latched onto a nipple and the other set plowed deep into her pussy. 

"Ahh Arch... Ohhhh Juggie..." she moaned.

It didn't take long or tears fell from her eyes.

Not because from the assault by her own hand, or the pleasure she extracted from it, but from the pain in her heart.

Archie Archibald Andrews.

Jughead Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third.

"Make up your fucking mind!" she screamed!

Had she been fully concentrated, she probably would have heard the steps on the stairs only increasing in sound, showing how close this person was to her door, but she had been high on the pleasure, high on the heartacheingly pain stabbing through her heart, that she didn't notice the door opening and her mother Alice Cooper standing there in front. 

"OH MY GOD, BETTY ELIZABETH COOPER!!! What in heaven's name are you doing to yourself!?" 

Her voice cut through the emotions that she felt, and cried out as her sex juices spilled from her pussy. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" 

"I heard your screaming and decided to check it out. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. What's going on that has gotten you to, well, this? Oh honey, have you been crying?" 

"You wouldn't understand, Mom. I'm fine. I'll go change the sheets right away."

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" 

"NO MOM, I don't want to talk about it. Now get out!" Betty screamed in anger. 

"Oh alright, Elizabeth, but if you want to talk about it with me, always know that I am here for you." Alice said before she left the room.

Oh God, I totally screwed that up, my mother walking in, I wonder if Polly ever had a situation like that before, the young Cooper blonde close to adulthood wondered.

The End.


End file.
